It Will Be Okay
by Pheonix Autumn
Summary: Tony runs away from his abusive home, and into the graveyard where he met his best friend from eight years ago. But he meets someone he never thought he would see again...But will his past catch up to him? Or will he be strong enough to push past it.
1. It

_**It Will Be Okay**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything just this fanfic**_

_**Author note: this is my very first story for My Little Vampire category so I really hope this is a great story for you readers and I hope I got at least there personalities correct. Enjoy! **_

_**Tony's Point Of View**_

I ran all the way to the cemetery, where Rudolph and I used to play at, but I doubt he still lives there.

I sat down at one of the tombstones, not caring which.

''why, did they do this to me?'' I asked myself, this question; almost every day.

I let out a shaky breath, and stood up.

I heard someone clear their throat, I froze up, they weren't here were they?

''what are you doing here?'' I sighed, in relief and snapped my head up, I knew that voice anywhere!

I smiled at him, and walked towards him and hugged him, and pulled away I grinned,

''I never thought I see you again'' I said to him, he gave me a 'are you kidding me' look.

''okay, maybe I did hope of seeing you again, but who wouldn't, I haven't seen you in so long!'' I hugged him again, after a few moments we pulled apart;

I didn't realize how close we were until I started to lean in.

We were just a centimeter apart, before he closed the gap between us, I opened my mouth a bit.

He put his hands on my hips, and I wrapped my arms around him.

I flicked my tongue across his lip, asking for permission.

He gladly accepted; I bit his lip, not hard enough to make a deep cut, but hard enough to draw blood.

He nibbled on my lip, making me moan, we pulled away for air, (mostly me) and smiled and blushed at each other.

He liked me, like the way I do.

I felt a vibration in my pocket, it was my phone.

''can you hold on for one second, Rudolph?'' I asked.

''yeah, sure'' he replied, making shooing noises and gestures, with his hands.

I got it right before it stopped, ''hello?'' I said, nervously.

''Tony, where are you?'' my so called mother, basically screamed at me.

I tried not to flinch while Rudolph was here, but it was hard not to,

Her voice sounded like she wanted to strangle me, I wasn't used to it yet, and I don't think I'll ever be.

Unfortunately, Rudolph noticed this, and his mouth was opening up to speak,

But quickly closed it, when I shot him a look that clearly said, 'now is not the time to speak'.

''are you going to answer me, Anthony!'' Dottie shouted,

(I call her Dottie, for now on, because she never acted like a mother to me, if she ever been one.)

''no! I mean yes! I just thought I heard a noise over by the bushes,'' I looked at Rudolph; he seemed to get the message as he walked over to the bushes and shook them.

''well, when you get home, we are going to have a serious talk'' She hung up, before I could even respond.

I have to get away, this is getting out of control, I snapped my phone shut, and threw it across the graveyard.

I rubbed my temples with my hands, ''I can't do this anymore'' I whispered out, I don't care if Rudolph heard or not, because that's how I feel anymore,

I mean, I'm seventeen and this has been going since what? Seven? Eight?

I don't care anymore, I'm done, I don't care if I get beaten the shit out of me, as long as I know Rudolph cares about me.

''tony, what's going on? Why is your mother being like this?'' for a second I forgot he was standing there.

I turned to him, '' you can keep a secret right?'' I asked him,

He gave me a confused look, '' of course I can tony, that's what friends-or whatever situation were in,'' he chuckled at that ''but, yes tony I can keep a secret, now what's going on?'' he asked me, I took a deep breath.

'' you, can't tell your family okay? It will only make things worse, and if you really have to them, it's fine with me.'' I said,

He seemed confused mostly, but I also see love in his eyes.

Time to tell him, my nightmare-ish life. I looked at him, and into his eyes, and started.

''when I was ten or twelve, they started beating me because of their problems in their marriages or anything that came their way'' I looked down, trying to ignore his intense staring.

''this has been going on in the same routine for the next seven or five years and I'm still getting beaten, and I can't live with it anymore,

I wanna go out and not worry about going home and facing one of them, because they think that I told somebody,

Or some fight broke out between them. I wanna have my own life,'' I whispered, out the last words as I fell to my knees.

I felt his arms wrap around me, I looked over at him, ''don't I deserve that?'' I whispered brokenly.

He wiped his thumbs underneath my eyes, catching the tears that slipped down my cheek,

I grabbed his cheeks in my hands and pulled him towards me.

He looked at my lips than back at me; I pressed my lips to his, and pulled away.

'' come on'' he pulled me up and flew us into the sky. ''where are we going?'' I had to shout into the winds. ''my place'' was all he simply said.

We landed ten minutes later, in-front of a gorgeous house.

I looked up at Rudolph face, and wished I hadn't, he looked murderous, I placed a hand on his cheek making him look at me,

His faces soften at my touch, but still had that look in his eyes.

'' are you okay?'' I asked softly, he took a breath, and answered, '' no, tony I'm honestly not, but'' he interjected, just as I was about to interrupt.

''I just, can't believe that they would do that to you!'' I jumped at his outburst, his face soften more at me,'' sorry'' he said quietly, and looked away,

''come on, why don't we go in the house? We'll talk about this later, okay?'' I asked softly.

He grabbed my hand and led me inside; he guided me towards the couch.

We sat down, facing each other, '' I have a very important question for you, well actually two'' he looked at me;

I smiled at him encouragingly at him.

''will you be my boyfriend?'' he looked at me; I grinned at him, from ear to ear.

''of course, Rudolph! Now what is that other question?'' I asked him, purring the word as I looked into his eyes.

I crawled into his lap, watching as his eyes slowly widen and watched as his breath hitch,

As I slowly moved my knee over his jeans, I sat on him regularly and smiled, ''so, question?'' I blinked innocently at him.

He growled and replied, ''would you like to move in with me?'' I smiled even more, ''yes! Thank you Rudolph!'' I hugged, I heard chuckling against me, and I pulled away,

I looked up at him, he was smiling, ''what are you thanking me about? All I asked was to move in with me-'' I cut him off with my lips,

I wrapped my arms around him, and sucked on his lip, he pulled me tighter towards him wrapping his arms round my waist.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved my lips towards his neck, he took a deep breath and moved to move me away gently, '' it's going too far'' he stated, I nodded understanding.

I looked around the room, and the house, '' this is beautiful'' I looked at him for his opinion,'' it is, isn't it?'' he looked at me, and leaned forward toward my ear,

''but not as beautiful as you'' I smiled, at him as he pulled away, to watch me blush.

He grinned, moving his nose down to rest on my neck; he breathed in, (what I'm pretty sure was my blood.) I shivered, in that good feeling kinda way.

I looked at him as he trailed his nose back up my neck, resting at my lips; I felt his eyelash's tickling my cheek.

I brought my hands up to his face, and pulled him to me, I moved my lips with his, in an intense kiss, and he trailed his lips over my collarbone.

I gasped, as he sucked, that little piece that was exposed.

''Rudolph'' I whimpered, he pulled back smirking he leaned in, towards my ear.

''payback a bitch, isn't it?'' he whispered pulling back, chuckling at my face.

I groaned in frustration.

He stopped chuckling, and had his ''thinking face'' on, ''what?'' I said sitting up a little.

He looked hesitantly at me, '' please tell me,'' I whispered, '' you, can ask me anything, even if it's about my parent's'' I added.

He looked in my eyes, for what I think is honesty, ''he looked down sighing, ''I know, but this question…I don't know,'' he sighed, '' I don't know, how you'll react'' he said, biting his lips.

''ask me'' I said, crossing my arms.

''I have a feeling you left some things out of you story, and I was wondering…did they have anything against you?'' he asked,

I nodded, ''yeah, they did,'' I trailed my finger across his cheek, while explaining.

''when I was fifteen, it got worse, because I came out to them, you know about being me gay. I was kinda expecting the beating to get worse, because I've read about people coming out to them. And how they accept them, but not all them do.''

I continued on so I wouldn't have to keep telling this.

''That's when the death threats started, and the 'I wish you was never born' comments came in, anyway that went on for the next two years of my life, and that phone call, you probably already know who it was and what it was about'' I chuckled, darkly.

He put a finger under my chin, ''well, you don't have to worry about that anymore''

I gave him a smile, before clearing my throat for few times, clearing the thickness in my throat.

''anyway, were not here for depression stories, were here because we've finally been reunited.'' I said, moving so I was lying next to him, I wrapped my arms and legs around him clinging,

I took a deep breath of his scent, it smelled like moss, water, dirt, (basically the under cave he used to live in.)

My eyelids started to droop, but I didn't want to sleep, not yet.

''go to sleep tony, if you're tired.'' I opened my eyes, just barely open.

''no, I have to ask, and tell you something'' I said, opening my eyes wider, he chuckled for a moment, '' then ask me, and tell me.'' He looked at me with such a loving gaze.

''will you be here when I wake up? And where will you sleep? If so, wont the sun get to you?-'' I started rambling on, when Rudolph put his finger on my lips shushing me.

My eyes widen, looking at his finger, then to eyes,

''first off, yes I will be here when you wake up, why wouldn't I? Secondly I will be sleeping wherever you are, and third, no the sun won't get to me, because I have the blinds down and the curtains drawn just in case,

So we can do whatever we want during the day.'' He explained,

I glanced at the window and sure enough there were curtains, I blushed, embarrassed that I didn't see them.

''now I'm pretty sure you wanted to tell me something?'' he looked at me curiously.

''oh, right'' I clinged closer to him, '' when I sleep, I been told that I do stuff, like, talk in my sleep or move, whatever I'm doing in my dream or nightmare'' I looked at him for his answer.

He thought about it, ''like what?'' he asked curiously.

''what for talking or moving?'' I asked a little confused,

''both'' he simply said.

''umm…well some say I moan in my sleep, and for moving? Umm…'' I blushed bright red from what I'm about to say.

''I um…touch my uh… down there or rock against something'' my head dropped onto his shoulder embarrassed, bright red, I felt him brush his finger across my hair,

''go to bed tony, I doubt it'll happen tonight'' he tried reassure me, but it won't calm me.

''but it will! It happens every night, I know because,'' my voice dropped down to a whisper, ''every morning I feel that wet spot in my boxer, from the release I have while I'm asleep''

I said, dropping my head again into his chest. He breathed deeply; he picked my head up, and looked me in the eyes,

''then I'll restrain, whatever I have to do, but get this through your head,'' he kissed me on the lips quick,

''I'll never leave you, because of what you say or what you do in your sleep, or when you're not asleep, because I…I love you, tony'' he confessed, he'll probably be as red as me if he were human,

But I don't care, right now because he just confessed that he loved me.

Which he's probably waiting for a reply right now.

''I love you too Rudolph, since we were kids, I just didn't recognize it back then''. I tightened my arms around his neck, making my face come closer to his; I looked at his lips, then to his eyes.

''go to sleep tony, I promise nothing will happen'' he urged,

''fine, fine I will, love you'' I drawled out, sinking deeper into the darkness.

_**Author note: I hope everybody enjoys the first chapter and read the next chapter! Chapter two should be up soon! While you wait you can review! **_

_**Peace!**_

_**XxRudolphAndTonyxx**_


	2. Will

_**It will be okay**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.**_

_**Author note: this is chapter two! I hope everybody loved the first chapter and reviewed it because then I will know you really loved it! Flames reviews are welcomed, plus there going to be a big smut between Rudolph and tony. (By the way, Rudolph is not that innocent in this story… that's all!)**__**And thank you all for the reviews they mean so much to me! this is 6 pages long omgs!**_

_**Rudolph point of view**_

I looked down, at tony as he slept, thinking about the past two hours; about how he came back into my life.

I wanted to fly over to this nightmare house, he's been living through, and ask them why they would hurt such an innocent boy that did nothing wrong to them.

I felt him shift, tighten his legs around my waist; I smiled down at him, knowing that he was the reason that kept me right here.

''what you've been through, should have never happened to you, tony'' I barely whispered, so he wouldn't wake up.

He didn't even shift; I ran my finger down his arms, the tips barely touching them.

He shivered, slightly from the cold; I reach over and pulled the blanket off the couch.

I spread it over the both of us; he relaxed a little bit and sighed in his sleep.

I ran my finger through his hair, in what I think is a soothing way.

He whimpered and rolled, which made me roll over on top of him, a few minutes later he did it again, but this time he was on top.

He started rocking against me, moving his lips down my neck, moving his hands up inside my shirt, slowly lifting it off.

I shivered, from his hot hands, traveling down my stomach, and over jeans stopping at the button.

He moved to unzip them, but I reached out as quickly as lightning, and grabbed his hands in my own, I looked at his face, still asleep; this is probably what tony meant. Well, fuck. My. Life.

This is going to be hard, not only do I have sexual urges to make love to him, but he is asleep, and him rocking against me isn't helping.

I want to make love to him when he's awake, not when he's asleep; and only to be told 'I told you so' by him when he wakes up to see that him and I have both cummed in our pants, would not be good…

I sighed, and loosened my grip, knowing any tighter and there would be bruises.

He struggled against my grip and thrashed. I pinned him to the couch, and switched his hands into my one hand.

'' stop it, tony!'' I hissed out, hoping in some vain of hope he would hear me and wake up. I was getting very turned on by all this, and this is not going to end up well…

My prayers must have been answered, because tony groaned and blinked his eyes open.

''Rudolph?'' he said, sleep still very clear in his voice, I cleared my throat, and answered him.

''yes?'' I replied, while looking him the eyes; I was trying to control my breathing and think of something else to get rid of my ever growing problem.

My crotch was still against Tony's; he must not feel it pressing against his thighs waiting to be announced to the world.

It was throbbing with a need and I really want to get up and take care of it, before tony realized what has happened while he was sleeping. But now that he was awake, that was gonna be hard.

I didn't realize I still had his hands in my own, until he looked up at his hands trapped by my own.

I let go of them, avoiding Tony's eyes, knowing that me pinning him was a dead getaway.

He looked into my eyes and I met them,

''did i…?'' he asked, and I knew what he was talking about, I shook my head,

''no I restrained you before it got to far'' he gave me a look of doubt,

''then why is your zipper down, Rudolph? Cause I remember it being zipped up when we got here and when I told you my 'problem' so tell me'' he said crossing his arms across his chest.

I shook my head once again.

''you unzipped them yes, but'' I interjected, when I saw him start to interrupt, about him being right about his 'problem',

'' I grabbed your hands before things could get out of control.'' He looked down at my stomach and back up at me.

Okay so maybe he noticed my little 'problem' trying to be free still.

''you're telling the truth? You're not lying?'' he looked up from his eyelashes, looking deep into my eyes. I'm not technically lying to him, because he didn't really say anything about me being turned on.

I held up my hand, like a child would in saying to his mother I won't tell on you.

How did I get on that topic?

''you have my complete and honest word tony'' he chuckled at my childish behavior; he patted my cheek lovingly, smiling at me.

An electric jolt went through me, I squirmed trying not to focuses on my erection, hoping tony wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately for me, he noticed.

He looked suspiciously at me, noticing for the first time of my erection. Well, I better start praying for this to go smoothly…

I was surprised, when I felt tony place his hand on my stomach, my breathing hitched as I felt him; sliding his hand towards my erection.

He looked up as he was doing this, watching my reaction; I made a strangled noise in the back my throat, my eyes rolling in the back of my head, as he pushed down on my bulge.

I moaned, lifting my hips, he pulled my face back up to his,

''you were getting turned on by all this before weren't you, Ru?'' he pulled me into an intense kiss, and I saw stars.

I grabbed his hips, and turned us around; so he was on top, I moaned out in pleasure.

I could feel his erection, sticking up; I jerked my hips up for more friction.

Tony moaned, and shifted downward; a strangled groan found its way out of my mouth.

''damn it, tony!'' When he sucked on my Adams apple, I grabbed his hips, I want to stop this before it went too far, but it changed when tony licked my neck nipping at it.

I felt my eyes roll back in head again; I dug my nails into his hips from pleasure rolling through me.

''tony,'' I moaned, he bit my lips; he is making this very impossible for me to stop.

''yes?'' he whispered, before sucking on my neck.

''you know we have to stop soon, right?'' I whispered out, before shifting my hips up again.

'' I know, but why not make the best of it while it last'' he whispered, seductively against my ear.

I breathed in slowly, knowing I had to calm down and not get too worked up, for I know it will only last so long.

''how about, less talking and more undressing?'' I whispered back as cockily, I watched as he inhaled real fast.

"That sounds like a really good idea'' he said, and grabbed my shirt, and pulled it over my head, he then, unbuttoned the jeans that were half way done.

After he was done with my jeans he pulled them down; I groaned as he brushed over it, a couple of more times.

I kicked my jeans off, and rolled so I was back on top.

Tony whimpered, from the pressure on his cock; I rubbed it harder with every stroke, it had tony writhing underneath me in seconds.

''p-please Rudolph'' tony begged, I looked in his eyes; lust, passion, and love, way deep in his eyes I could see the love in them.

I grinded my hips with the thrust of my hand,

I grinned at him, ''please what tony? I thought you said we weren't going all the way?'' I taunted him, knowing he's going to release soon.

''we aren't, but please it feels too good!'' tony groaned, and lifted his hips in tune with mine.

''as, you please tony'' I whispered out, against his skin, pulling his shirt and pants off in one quick motion,

I groaned, as our boxers brushed together, I panted, knowing I was going to release soon.

I licked down his chest, going over his waistband, stopping over his bulge; I slowly licked the bulge.

''Rudolph!'' tony moaned, I stopped, for a moment and watched him, it was the most beautiful thing I ever seen.

Eyes screwed shut, mouth opened in the shape of a 'o' and the cutest moans coming out of his mouth.

What I didn't realize, a second too late; was tony hand was inching towards my dick; his hands disappeared, underneath my boxer.

''Tony!'' I cried out, he grinned at me, and stroke faster; after a few flicks of his thumb, I came.

I panted for a few seconds, and looked at his face; all flustered and red, still that look in his eyes, I slowly went down his stomach, pulling his boxers as I go, and rested my lips against the tip.

I looked up and saw him with his eyes closed, biting his lips trying not to cum.

That was not going to stick with me.

I brought my hand, to his member and stroked while I went down on him.

Tony moaned, and shifted his hips, I grabbed them and held him down; tony opened his eyes, and looked into my eyes, pleading.

''I don't think so, tony'' I whispered, and raked my teeth, (careful with my fangs.) against his erection.

After a few times, tony moaned and gave in to his urges.

He came into my mouth.

I let go of him with a 'pop', and swallowed his cum, I looked at tony and watched his eyes followed my tongue as I licked the rest of it off my lips.

I pulled his boxers back on, and laid down beside him, I looked in his eyes and asked,

''so,'' I said, breaking the silence between us, ''how was it?'' I said to him, I know I sound like a girl who thinks there not good enough, but I still have insecurities.

He opened his eyes, (which I didn't know were closed, until now.) and grinned at me, ''how was it? It was… it has no words for it! It was fantastic, amazing, incredible there so many words that are surrounding my head!''

I grinned, happy that he thought I was good, or in his opinion, ''fantastic, amazing, incredible''.

Half-way through his rant about how amazing it was he yawned three times.

So I silenced him a kiss, he kissed me back with as much force.

''I think it's time for bed for you, tony'' I said and grabbed the blanket that fell on the floor while we were fooling around.

''what? But I'm not even *yawn* tired'' he tried to cover up his yawn, but with no success.

''tony'' I gave him a look, that suggested not to lie,

''okay, maybe I'm a little tired, but what about taking a shower? '' He admitted, wrapping an arm around me

''we'll take one in the morning now, get some sleep'' I urged, wrapping an arm around his waist; basically tying him to me.

''you'll still be here in the morning right?'' he asked, already slipping into the drowsiness of sleep.

''yes, tony, but you do realize in a couple of hours it will be sunrise right?'' I asked, but I don't think he heard the end of the sentence.

''night tony, I Love You'' slipping in to the darkness like tony.

''night, Love You Too Rudolph'' he mumbled, in his sleep.

**A/N okay you guys can scream and type where I have been, but I finally got it out there.**

**My poor excuse is that I was so caught up in life, and I had homework, and endless chores…**

**I am very sorry for how late this got out there, but you heard my excuse…**

**Anyway I thought since its Halloween I would give you the next chapter like a treat!**

**So I know this is probably against the rules, but I need some ideas….**

**And I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and alerted/favorite:**

**Vampire-Goth-Girl**

**SweeterThanChocolate**

**KaRinKyoChan1230**

**XoXTheFortuneTellerXoX**

**KitsuneDango**

**Crimsonflames19**

**MKPLATHVLT**

**Azreal angel of death**

**Shy Little Neko**

**Kitty Tokyo uzumaki**

**Hana-to-mame**

**And for I missed, thank you!**

**So I'm going to wrap this up, and say the chapter should be up in a month, week or three… I'm as you can tell a very slow writer… so send your ideas in…**

**A question, do any of you read the Percy Jackson series?**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 2011**


	3. Be

**It Will Be Okay**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Vampire.**

**A/N thanks for all who has reviewed to my last chapter, and tony is going to be talking a bit about his abuse. And there is a surprise in here! There will be more coming from me on the bottom…enjoy! And did anyone see breaking dawn? I think the birthing scene was epic!**

**Tony Point of View**

I woke up, shaking in Rudolph arms, who were trying to calm me down.

''shh, tony I'm here no one's going to hurt you anymore'' he cooed, in my ear.

''what? What are you talking about?'' I sniffled; I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the wetness in my eyes.

'' tony you were crying out in your sleep,'' he said, dammit. I was hoping I wasn't, so he wouldn't ask about what I was crying out from, even though I pretty sure he has an idea.

''I was?'' I asked, maybe if I play very stupid, he won't ask about it.

But then again, Rudolph is very stubborn.

''yes, you were,'' he looked into my eyes, and I knew I couldn't _not_ tell him.

''what was it about?'' he asked, cautiously, making sure he wasn't crossing the boundaries.

I sighed, I knew this was coming, but I wanted to calm down, before I talked about this.

''it was about when I first got hit'' I looked down, as I said this, not wanting to see his beautiful face as I said this.

''Tony,'' he started; I felt him pull one of his arms around me and cupped my cheek, lifting my face to meet his.

''do you want to talk about it? It might help'' he asked, looking into my eyes.

''I don't know, you might get jealous'' I gave him a smirk.

''now why would I be jealous? It doesn't seem like a happy memory?'' he said, kinda confused.

''well,'' I started, sitting up, no use in trying to go back to sleep now, I'm wide awake.

''there was this girl name Reyna, she and I were the bestest of friends, besides you and me of course'' flashing him a smile, going to back to the story, I felt him chuckle.

***Flashback to when tony first got beaten* warning it might be kinda funny and sad.**

**By the way tony and Rudolph comment are in **_**bold italic**_**.**

_I was walking from my best friend Reyna's house, after having the best day I ever had, beside with Rudolph of course._

_We played, some video games, (there were zombies everywhere!) and we played…Barbie's._

_(Hey don't give me that look, she forced me_!) _**''how can she force you? She doesn't seem that strong''. '' hold on I'm getting to it!**_

_I guess it was kinda cool; at least she let me play the boy Barbie…_ _**''I have no comment'' ''wasn't asking for one dude.''**_

_The first time we met, she practically shoved Barbie girl in my face, stating- no demanded that I play her._ _**''tries to hide a snicker'' ''oh shut it Rudolph!''**_

_Let's just say, it didn't end very well on our first play date…_ _**'' poor Reyna…'' ''why are you feeling sorry for her? I did nothing and she started it!'**_'

_Now I realized, I didn't tell you what Reyna looks like._ _**''that would be nice to know, or you could show me a picture of her?'' ''…I will show when we receive my stuff from that house''**_

_Reyna has auburn hair, bright purple-ish eyes with some blue and green, swimming in them._

''_**she sounds very pretty'' ''dude, I'm not even done describing her''**_

_She had some freckles across her nose; she had kind of buck teeth, but she said her mom was taking her to the dentist this afternoon, to get the, track-wires-that-will-hurt-my-teeth-forever!_

_Her words not mine._

''_**I bet they were'' ''you know what? When I get in touch with her again, she will tell you herself''**_

''_**I was just kidding, tony'' ''…I knew that''**_

_Anyway, back to my story._

_I was just opening the door, where I live; when I heard glass shatter on the floor._

''_mom? Dad? Is everything alright?'' I called out; fearing something went wrong while I was playing with Reyna._

_As I heard nothing, I walked in, (with caution of course.) trembling slightly._

_After a couple of minutes of walking around, I reach the kitchen where I saw what the noise was._

_Mom and dad were standing not that far away from a cup that looked like it was thrown against the wall._

''_mom? Is everything alright? I heard something crash'' I said, trying to get their attention, so they didn't just keep staring at each other with hatred._

_Finally one of them snapped out of it._

_Mom turned to me; her eyes soften a bit, as they rested on me._

''_yes everything, is alright, now go upstairs'' she said, I started walking backwards still looking at them._

''_alright'' I turned around, and went in my room. I sat down, at my desk drawing the outside of my window._

''_**I bet it looked very pretty with you drawing it'' *blushes* ''thanks Rudolph''**_

_Not even, a few minutes had gone by, when someone opened my door._

''_**oh no'' ''shh, I'm right here''**_

_I turned around, to see who it was, it was dad._

''_oh, hi dad what can I do for you?'' I said, looking at him._

''_well, there is something you can do for me, It's called being quite'' before I could react, he smacked me in the face._

''_ow! Why did you do that?'' I said, standing up ready to get mom._

_That was a Bad idea._

_He grabbed me by my hair, and pulling my head up to his._

''_what did I say, about being quite'' he said, before punching me in the stomach, kicking me, everywhere, that was visible, it was hit._

_Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he finally stopped._

''_this isn't over'' he spat at me, and walked away leaving me on the ground, body hurting, probably bleeding in some places, and me crying out in agony._

***end of flashback* **

I felt Rudolph, stroking my hand, throughout the whole thing.

I sighed, relaxing in his arms, he was right I did kinda feel better.

''how do you feel? I know that must have been hard to say after keeping it in for so long'' he asked me, concern showing in his eyes.

''I feel fine actually, you were right, it did help telling it to someone'' I smiled at him, quietly thanking someone up in the skies, for bringing him back to me.

''that's great, so since it's about six in the morning, you want me to make you some breakfast?'' he asked me, just as he said that my stomach growled.

He laughed, ''I will take that as a yes, come on tony I will make the greatest breakfast you will ever have!'' he got up, and lifted me up in his arms and ran down the stairs and in the kitchen.

''Rudolph! Let me down!'' I laughed, as he put me in one of the kitchen chairs.

''alright, so how do you like your eggs?'' he asked me, going in the fridge getting some eggs and other stuff I could not see.

''um…scrambled, and question'' I said, still not looking away as he went around the kitchen, grabbing various things as he went.

''okay, what is your question, tony?'' he said, finally stopping to hear the question.

''how do you know all this stuff? And how to cook? And one more, doesn't it smell revolting?'' I asked all in one breath, taking a deep breath from my nose, I sat up a little straighter.

''well for one, before we got turned back, mother went out and got loads of cookbooks, saying we need to know how to cook, we can't just keep going out and getting food. The second, well I just answered that with your first question, and the last? Sure it does, but for you I would do anything.'' He looked it into my eyes as he spoke, coming closer to me till I was against the wall.

I blushed from his confession, I'm not used to people doing things for me.

''anyway,'' he said, backing up, but not before giving me a quick kiss on the lips, and going back to what he was doing.

''what do you want to do today?'' he asked, leaning against the counter watching whatever was in the pan.

''I don't know, I don't really have plans'' I said, standing up and stretching.

Just as he was about to say something, my cell phone rung, I got up and looked at the caller id.

'**Dottie**' flashed across the screen, I winced knowing if I picked up the phone, it would not be

Pretty. I gulped and picked it up, knowing if I didn't she would either come looking for me, or keep calling, or rather both.

''hello?'' I tried to sound normal, like I haven't been crying just a few minutes ago.

''where are you? I and your father- ''I scoffed, ''are looking for you! When we come and get you there will be hell to pay!'' with that she hung up. I stared at it, in horror; I dropped the phone on the couch, and walked in the kitchen again, trying to act normal as possible.

''so, who was on the phone? It kinda sounded like the devil'' he asked, I couldn't help but laugh at the joke.

I sat down at one of the chairs again, ''yeah, it was, how far away am i?'' I asked, maybe his answer will reassures me.

He looked at me; and replied, ''well, were on the other side of Scotland.'' Great, they will never find me.

''why? Are they looking for you?'' he asked, maybe my face says too much.

''yeah, her and him, wait wouldn't you know since you have very good hearing?'' I asked, looking at him raising an eyebrow.

''well yeah, but that would seem like eavesdropping, and It's good to hear it from you'' he said, taking the, (from what I could see.), eggs and putting them on a plate, he then put the bacon on the plate, (when did he put those on?) and started on the sausages.

I shrugged, too lazy to answer.

''so, what kind of fruit would you like?'' he asked, that made me wonder…

'' Rudolph, wouldn't the fruit be spoiled, from just sitting there?'' I pointed out.

''ah yes, but father paid some people to come to each of our house to stack us up with supplies every week'' he said, that was not the answer I was expecting…

''oh'' I said, and looked at the fruit he had and chose a banana.

He put the fruit back in the fridge, and turned the stove off; he grabbed my plate and slid them on it.

I put the banana on the table, and started eating the eggs; I nearly moaned at the taste, it was delicious!

I finished them quickly, and started eating through my bacon, how he cooks this, it tastes as if this came from heaven!

I started on my sausages, eating them quickly, like the rest of it, I pushed the plate away when I was done; I don't think I had a proper meal, since ever.

''done?'' he asked, taking the plate and putting it in the sink.

''yup, it was delicious! How can you cook like that?'' I asked, peeling the banana open, as I said this.

''before, we all became a vampire again, mother was an excellent cook, she still is from what I heard from her, when some mortals came over, no offense'' he said quickly, looking at me, why would I be offended by that? I know what I am.

''dude, I won't be offended by it, I know what I am'' I said taking a bite out of the banana.

''okay, I was just making sure'' he said, and sat across me watching me eat.

I took another bite out of it, but a little slower.

I heard, his intake of breath, as I took it deeper in.

Just as it looked as he was about to lose control, I finished it, and threw it in the trash.

''you are a tease, you know that right?'' I heard him ask; i turned towards him, and gave his ass a smack.

''I know, but I'm your tease'' I turned, and went into the living room, making a dive for the couch.

''hey, Rudolph how do you turn this on?'' I said, trying to find the remote.

''here,'' I turned, to see him, with the remote; it tried to get the remote from his hands.

''all, you had to do was ask'' he said, giving it to me, I changed it to teen nick.

''can I please have it Rudy?'' I asked him, giving him my famous puppy dog face.

''yes, you can, and Rudy?'' he asked, plopping down next to me.

''thank you, and yes, it's your nickname, do you like it?'' I asked, laying my head against his shoulder, watching hey Arnold.

''I think, it's beautiful, I love it'' he smiled, down at me before going back and watching the show.

Not even, a half hour in the show, my cell phone rung.

I checked it, and across the screen said, '**unknown**'

I picked it up on the second ring.

''hello?'' I said, waiting for an answer.

''hi, am I speaking to tony?'' it was a girl, she sounded familiar…

''Reyna? Is that you?'' I asked, realizing who it was.

''you betcha! I finally found your number! So how have you been?'' she asked me, I smiled same old Reyna.

''I been well, what about you? I haven't heard from you since your mom got a job, somewhere in New York'' I said, I putted it on speaker so Rudolph doesn't seem like he's eavesdropping, again.

''I've been very good lately, even better now that I can talk to my best friend again!'' she exclaimed.

''that's great! I feel the same,'' I said, sadness washing over me, I wish I could speak to her in person, but I can deal with talking on the phone with her, for now.

''so, get yourself a boyfriend yet?'' I nearly choked, Rudolph pounded on my back, and I shot him a thankful glance.

''why yes I do, he's sitting right next to me right now. Do you want to talk to him?'' I asked, waiting on her reply, there was pause, and then she came back on.

'' sure pass it to him'' I passed it to Rudolph, who took it gladly.

''this is Rudolph speaking'' he said, winking at me. What is he doing...?

''why hello, Rudolph might I just say, you sound like a fine gentleman'' she said, I grinned she had no Idea, well maybe she does I did tell her a lot about him when we were kids.

''why thank you, you sound like a wonderful lady yourself, from what tony told me'' as he said this, he shot me a look that I did not recognized.

''now are you the same Rudolph, tony talked about all the time, when we were kids?'' even on the phone, I could hear a smirk in her voice.

''I would imagine, I am very flattered that he talked about me even when I moved to another state'' he shot me a flattered look.

''you should, he talked every chance he could'' she laughed, I started to speak up.

''so where are you now?'' I asked, maybe she moved back?

''I, have just entered Scotland'' she said, in the background I could hear a car door shut.

''what? I can't believe I'm hearing this now'' I squealed, she's here!

''well, I would have called sooner, but I just found your cell phone number.'' She said, I heard a jiggled of keys being rattled, in the door.

''what street do you live on? Maybe you could come over, or we could?'' I asked I hope she doesn't live too far…

**(1)** ''I live on gravestone drive, why where are you?'' I looked at Rudolph for information, he started to speak.

''we live on October street, I'm pretty sure i live right down from you'' he said, yay! Now she or I can go and visit.

''okay, I'll be there at three 'o' clock see you soon'' I looked at the clock, it said two thirty, half an hour to go.

''okay, bye'' we said at the same time.

''bye'' we hung; I closed my phone, and stood up.

''well, I'm going to take a shower, since I still feel my cum all over me'' I walked down the hallway stopping for a few minutes, looking over my shoulder and at Rudolph.

''you coming? I know you need a shower too" I called, walking into the bathroom; Rudolph gave me a tour last night.

''I'm right here'' he nipped my ear, I arched into his touch.

''you know, we might be able to do it quick'' I whispered out, to him.

''but then Reyna, would know something's up when we look like total mess.'' He had a point…

''who do you think, told me what happened when I slept over?'' I told him, taking his and my clothes off.

''I feel bad for her, what she found out when you slept over'' he walked in the shower, and lifted me in the shower, with him.

''yeah, me too, I was fifteen and she just had her sixteen birthday party, and had invited me over, it was kinda awkward at first, but then we fell through,'' I said, '' that was the time I told her I was gay'' I added. Getting my hair wet, I washed it with shampoo and then rinsed it out.

''hmm'' he shrugged, and then washed and rinsed his hair.

We both got out of the shower, and got dress, and went down stairs.

It was two forty-five when we heard the doorbell ring.

I almost ran to the door, but caught myself.

I opened the door and found myself in a hug; I hugged back as tightly as I could.

''I've missed you!'' we both shouted at the same time, we looked at each other and laughed.

We walked inside, and plopped on the couch me in the middle, with her on my right and Rudolph on my left.

We talked, about everything we missed, with Rudolph popping in.

By the time, we had nothing else to say, it was about seven 'o' clock.

''wow, time fly's by doesn't it?'' she asked, leaning her head against the couch.

''yeah'' I agreed.

''well, I better get home I still have some boxes to unpack'' she started, to get up.

''well, what happened if I came over and helped you unpack, and you could sleepover?'' I asked, giving her the puppy dog face.

She looked, at me trying to resist the face, when she sighed and finally gave in.

''oh, alright that is if Rudolph allows it'' she looked at him; I looked at him, and gave him the puppy look.

''It's alright, mind if I tag along?'' he asked, did he even have to ask?

''of course, we don't mind!'' I practically dragged them outside hurried them in car, and then she drove us to her house.

After five minutes, we stopped in front of a gorgeous house, not that much to Rudolph's, but very close.

''wow, this is beautiful'' I said, astounded.

''I know right? I got it cheap'' she unlocked; the door and we went inside.

She told us where everything was to go, and we did it.

Until I came across a thing I have at home, too.

A slinky.

I started, playing with it, trying to see if I could do some kind of tricks with it.

''having fun there, tony?'' a voice startled me, that the slinky fell out of my hands.

Reyna and Rudolph were standing next to each other, watching me, amused.

''yes, actually when did you get this?'' I looked at it, and started moving it back and forth.

''not that long ago'' I put it down on one of her desk, and walked over to them.

''so, are we done?'' I asked Reyna, she nodded then we were in the car again. Driving to Rudolph house once again.

A few minutes, and we were in front of his house again.

We walked inside, (after unlocking the door.) and plopped on the couch, relaxing.

''I'm bushed'' I moaned out.

''me too, I hope I don't move for a long time'' she groaned out.

''yeah'' I agreed.

I looked at the clock, it said nine thirty. Where did the time go?

''I can't believe its 9:30, Already, I'm kinda hungry'' I stood, and went in the kitchen to see what Rudolph had.

''I could make dinner, tony if you want?'' he called; I thought it over Reyna could see how great of a cook he was.

''okay'' I said, when I walked into the room again.

''alright, it should be done in about maybe half an hour?'' he said.

''that sounds great, Reyna and I will be in our room, catching up with something's I forgot to tell her'' I told him, heading up the stairs, with Reyna.

''alright, I'll call you when dinners done'' he called, he's the best boyfriend I could ever have.

''ok'' I called, down to him.

''okay, so what did you forget to tell me?'' she asked, as soon as I shut the door, and sat down.

I grabbed, a piece of paper, and wrote on it, _''do you believe in vampires?'' _then passed, it to her.

''wha-?'' She started, but I looked at the paper, intensely I think she got the idea.

She started to write_, ''yeah, I guess so, why?''_ Then she passed it back.

''…_Rudolph is one, but before you freak out, he is not like the ones in movie, there are fake'' _I said. Then I passed it again.

She took it, and started to read it then, started to scribble down fast.

''_is that why he has red eyes, some fangs, and kinda pale? Oh and never drinks or eats?'' _It read on the paper, I nodded.

She nodded, to herself as if she had a suspicion.

I started to write again, _''we have to start talking, or he will get suspicious''_ I said.

She read it over and nodded.

''so tony, how is your home life? Are they still…?'' she hung the sentence off, but I knew what she meant.

''yeah, there out looking for me as we speak'' I said, looking down as I spoke.

''well, let's just hope for the best that they never find you'' she said, and hug me; I hugged back as much as I could.

''anyway, were not here to talk about my depression life at _that_ home'' I stressed on that.

''yeah, what you need is happiness, not sadness'' she said, I looked at her, she would seem perfect for Gregory, she seems his type, even though I don't know what he likes.

''yes, It's time I have some fun'' I agreed, as I was saying this, I was writing on the piece of paper we had forgotten.

''_over dinner, start hinting you know what he is''_ was what I wrote.

She took the paper from me and scribbled a quick reply, _''okay, but what happens if he thinks I'm going to someone?''_

''_I'll make sure he knows your trustworthy, okay?'' _

''_okay, deal''_

''_you know, Rudolph has an older brother named Gregory?_'' I hinted, looking at her, waggling my eyebrows up.

''_oh, my god tony, no I do not need a boyfriend, to make myself_ _happy''_ she replied, giving a look.

''fine, fine I was just saying, you seem like his type, with your personality and all'' I said, and got up off the bed, walking towards the door.

'' okay, then when he visits, I'll check him out myself'' she replied, getting up and following me, towards the kitchen.

''fine, but I will guarantee you will fall for him, not that I did'' I said to her, quickly stating that I did not like him, like that, that's just disgusting.

''deal, then'' she said, and we both sat at the table.

''is there anything, I can do Rudolph?'' Reyna asked, she was so polite when meeting new people and the people I talk about, then she shows her true self, don't get me wrong she still polite, but she will lash out at you, if something as small happens.

''not really, right now dinner should be just about done, tony could you get the plates out?'' he said, I got up gave Reyna a look, that suggested to start hinting, and then got three plates out.

''so, Rudolph do you believe in vampires?'' I heard her ask; Rudolph shot me a look, and then replied,

''why, yes I do, do you?'' he asked, and set the plates down.

''as a matter a fact I do! I think there great'' she said, looking at him while she said this.

I saw him shift from her gaze, I lightly kicked his leg, (which he probably barley felt.) to get his attention.

When he looked at me, _I mouthed ''tell her you're a vampire, she'll understand'' _he looked at me bewildered.

''well, what would you say if I was one?'' he said, and kept looking at his food in disgust.

I took a couple of bites, before I heard Reyna speak again.

''I would be totally cool with it, ain't that right, tony?'' she said, looking at me.

''yeah, totally she loves them as much as me'' I said, nodding staring at him still.

''oh, then you wouldn't have a problem with me saying I am one?'' he said, looking at her, as if she was joking.

''nope, so what your saying is, you are one?'' she said, staring at him, daring him to suddenly say he wasn't.

''yes'' he confessed.

''cool'' then she went back to eating.

Few minutes later we were all done, (except Rudolph of course.)

''dude, where did you learn to cook'' Reyna groaned, and plopped down on a chair.

''my mother is an excellent cook, when we were mortal and even after we got turn back.'' He replied.

''back? How did you get turn back?'' She said, and sat up straighter I wanted to know too.

''well, you know rookery right?'' he looked at us, we both nodded, I told her _everything_.

''well, I guess that fall, off the cliff didn't kill him, so he found us a year later, had a vampire bite us-do not ask us how he got one, for I do not know myself, anyway after that he destroyed the stone, and then fled.'' He said, wait, did that mean-?

''so, wait did that mean he's still alive?'' Thank you Reyna, for having a similar mind as me, or she had read my mind.

''no, and I'm quite thankful for that, even though I would have imagine it some other way'' Rudy said.

''so, how did he get killed? Did the vampire that he had him turn you guys to vampires again kill him?'' she asked, interested in the story.

''actually, no you see Gregory had enough of Rookery and hunted him down, and made sure he was dead in hell.'' He finished, wow, Gregory did all that? At least we don't have to worry about him anymore.

''okay, good he deserves it'' she said, with pride in her voice, you would have thought she killed him herself.

''well,'' she stood up, ''I think I should go to bed, It's been a great night, but I am tired, I must bid you a farewell'' she said, does she know which room she's taking?''

''do you know what room, and where you're going?'' he asked, she paused, and answered.

''Rudolph, would you be a dear in showing me where I'm staying at?'' she bashed, her eyelashes at him.

''I would be delighted, too'' he said, and they took off, going up the stairs as they went.

After, a couple of minutes of waiting, Rudolph came down, looking like the god sent from earth.

''Reyna, will staying in the room next to us, is that alright?'' Rudy said to me.

''yeah, that's alright'' I said, lying across the couch.

''so, what you did in the kitchen, earlier was not very nice'' he said, standing above me.

''oh really? And why is that?'' I said, standing up from the couch, so I was looking up to him.

''because, now I have a problem'' he took my hand, and put it on the button of his jeans, and there a bulge.

''seems like there is'' my voice has dropped down, to a husky whisper.

''and what are you going to do about it?'' he asked, coming closer to my face, until our noses were touching.

''I'm, going to make you moan.'' I said, and rubbed against him.

''tony'' Rudy groaned.

''yes? What is it?'' I said, and grounded against him.

''please, do that again'' he begged.

''what do I get?'' I asked, unbuttoning his jeans, and reaching in his boxers and stroking him.

''anything'' he groaned.

Anything?

''anything, I want?'' I asked, and stroked harder.

''yes, anything'' he whispered.

Just as I was about, to take his entire clothes off, the doorbell, rings.

''now, who could that be?'' Rudy wonders aloud.

''who's at the door at this time of night?'' Reyna said, coming down the stairs, looking like a goddess, if I didn't see her as sister she had a tank top on that said, _''Don't just think! Act!'' _and pajamas pants that had hearts all over it.

''that's what, were going to see'' I said.

Rudy walks over to the door, (after zipping up his jeans.) and opened the door.

''mother? Father? What you doing here?''

**A/N cliffy! Don't you just love them? I don't think so, but it needed to end here.**

**(1) I don't think there actually street names, I made them up, because I do not know what the streets there are called, so I put that…**

**Anyway I got this Idea to end it, with Rudolph parents showing up unexpectedly from:**

_**Kitty Tokyo uzuma!**_

**Thanks for all the reviews! They made my day!**

**This chapter was supposed to be out on thanksgiving… but believe it or not, I didn't start writing this chapter until the night before thanksgiving…I have been writing nonstop writing this chapter and I hope you like it!**

**And I'm sorry about some of the places, where it seems rushed; I was trying to get it done.**

**But it seems good that way so I'm going to keep it like that.**

**I hope I did alright on the beating scene when tony first gets hit.**

**Anyway, shout out to people who reviewed! **

_**Shamelessly used**_

_**KaRinKyoChan1230**_

_**SweeterThanChocolate**_

_**MKPLATHVIT**_

_**And Kitty Tokyo Uzuma**_

**And all the people who put me on their alerts, favorites, and **

**Communities! I was actually very happy when I saw this in there! **

**While writing this, I was listening to demi lovato new cd unbroken.**

**So I'm gonna go… but one more thing, I should be able to update on either Christmas Eve or Christmas day, (if I have the time.) so bye till next time!**

**Happy Late Thanksgiving!**

**And can someone please give me some Ideas?**

**And does anyone like harry potter, or Percy Jackson? **

**Send me your thoughts!**


	4. Okay

**It Will Be Okay**

**Chapter four**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this story plot….**

**A/N: Hello Again! So I have something to tell you, you know Reyna's outfit on the last page? Well I have a picture of what it looks like on my profile! So head there to see what it looks like, right after, (or before.) you read this chapter! Now read onto see what's going to happen!**

**Rudolph's Point of View**

As I got up to go open the door, I zipped up my jeans (and erection long gone.) and opened to see my parents and siblings.

What were they doing here?

I stared at them, before deciding to speak.

"Hello, mother, father, and siblings, what are you doing here?" I said not to be rude, but curious.

''hello, Rudolph and to answer your question we are visiting'' mother said, oh shit I completely forgot about them visiting. (Even though, they visit at the most randomness times.)

''right, come in'' I said, half cheerful, and half scared, what would father say if he saw Reyna and tony?

I led them in to the living room, which was surprisingly empty.

''i will be right back, I have to check on something'' I said, to them and went into the kitchen.

Huh, Nothing.

I sneakily Slipped up the stairs, (not aware that someone was following Me.) and opened me and tony room.

Ah ha, I found them.

''what are you guys, doing up here? Weren't you down in the living room?'' I asked, sitting on the bed with them.

''well, yeah but when I heard your parents were here, I suggested to go up here until you called us to come down there, or something'' tony answered, did they think my family would eat them?

''why? It's not like they're going to eat you'' except maybe Gregory…

''I know that, but I didn't know if we were to stay down there or not'' tony answered, looking into my eyes as he spoke.

''oh, okay'' I said, getting up but not before adding,

''you can come down if you want, I mean you are staying here'' I said, looking at both of them.

''okay, will be down in a minute'' tony said, I nodded and went into the hall.

I was just ten steps away from the door, when a voice stopped me.

''there's mortals here?'' Gregory said venom in his words.

I turned, around so I could face him, ''yes, tony and his friend Reyna'' I said, before turning around again and going into the living room.

''what took so long, Rudolph?" Anna said, looking at me curiously, I'm surprised they don't smell them.

''I was looking for tony'' I replied, honestly; looking at them with my red eyes, watching their reaction.

''tony is here?'' Anna replied.

''is he coming down soon?'' mother said, I looked at her then at father looking at him.

''yes, he and his friend Reyna is coming down soon'' I answered, looking away from father, and looked at the stairs, waiting for my love tony to come down.

''you have mortals sleeping over?'' father said, getting up and looming over me.

Before I could say something, I heard Reyna say, '' first off, I know tony doesn't have a problem being called a mortal, but I do. Second could you maybe I don't know step back from Rudolph, I'm sure he isn't comfortable, and third yes I am sleeping over, got a problem with it?'' she finished, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow at him, like daring him to loom over her too.

I looked at her in shock, how the fuck can she say that to him and not be afraid?

And where is tony?

''Reyna, I don't think that would be wise, to say that to Rudolph's father'' came Tony's reply.

That answers my question.

''you should, listen to tony, Reyna'' I said, looking at the top of the stairs, where my love is, walking down the steps.

''why? Just because he's your dad, doesn't mean you should bow down to every command.'' She said, arms still crossed, and sat in front of me.

Tony walked to my side, and stood beside me.

''I get what you're saying Reyna, I do but you can't just say that to Rudolph's dad'' tony said, he will probably get it through her head, that father could do anything, and not regret it.

''how can you say that, when he and his son practically loathe you, I mean they wanted to kill you not even eight years ago!'' she whispered, frantically so fast, we barely heard her, even if we are vampires.

''and probably Still do!'' she added, after a minute.

''maybe you have forgotten, but I have learned to deal with it!'' tony hissed out.

'' what are you implying tony?'' Reyna said cocking her eyebrows up at him.

He looked at us before, ''you know my parents they loathe me as much as they do, why should I let them get me down? Rudolph's parents don't bother me, no matter how much Mr., Sackville-bagg loathes me'' he hissed, at her before flopping on the couch, covering his face with his hands.

''can someone explain the situation to us, so we know what's going on'' my mother, said, confused.

I looked at tony, ''tony, may I tell them?'' I asked, since he's still covering his face with his hands.

His idea of a response back was, ''go head, I don't care anymore'' I sighed, frustrated.

''tony, could you maybe mean it, I mean for god sakes, he's your boyfriend!'' Reyna, said to tony.

Me? I stood in shock, of what just happened.

''Rudolph, what is she talking about?'' Father said, looking at me with those cold blood red eyes.

I looked down and answered awkwardly, ''Reyna is correct about me…and…tony'' I looked at tony, letting the faintest of a smile slide across my face.

Mother and Anna of course saw this and gushed, how in love I was.

''anyway, mother about the situation, since tony won't give me an answer,'' I said, looking at tony, before finishing my sentence, ''tony home life has not been good, for a couple of years now,'' I was cut off by Reyna.

**(1) ''** what he means is, tony has been getting abused, for the past seven or eight years, by his parents,'' Reyna looked at tony to me, ''umm, I don't know what happened, of how you found him, which I have not thanked you for'' Reyna said,

I was about to answer, when tony said, something for the first time.

''I was in the graveyard, where Rudolph and I played at, I had just ran away from the hell-ish house I lived at, sorry Mrs. Sackville-bagg for my language, when I heard Rudolph, I wasn't expecting him to be there, cause he's been gone for long time, but then we back to his house, and that's it'' tony finished, he sniffled.

''I will be right back, I need to go find a tissue'' tony said, before he ran into the kitchen.

''umm, I better go help him, he really is upset he doesn't like hearing it or having people know, it makes him feel useless and weak.'' Reyna said, to all of us before going to find tony.

It was quiet for a while before anyone spoke.

''the poor dear, what he went through I can't imagine'' mother said, looking quite sadden at what has happens these past years.

''I can'' I muttered, thinking of this morning.

''what was that Rudolph?'' mother said, looking over at me.

''I said I can, tony told one of memories of them beating him for the first time, this morning'' I answered, looking at my family.

''poor, tony…'' Anna said, looking down at the ground sadly.

''come on are we really going to pity a mortal? How do we even know he's telling the truth?'' Gregory says, getting up from the couch.

''Gregory!'' mother said, astounded.

I stood up, the only thing that was in my mind was anger, ''he happens to be my boyfriend, Gregory! How dare you accuse he's lying'' I growled, my eyesight going redder than the color of my eyes.

''Rudolph calm down, and tell us, what he told you this morning'' mother said, in her gentle, but firm voice that said do what your told.

**(2)**I looked at them, and told them, what he told me this morning, when I was done Reyna came in with tony.

''so, you explained it, then?'' tony asked, sniffling a little.

I nodded, and went over to him.

''are you okay?'' I whispered, to him in concern.

''yeah, just a little breakdown but I'm fine now'' he looked up at me, hesitated for a minute, before reaching up and kissing my lips.

Mother and Anna gushed in the background, but I was focused on tony lips.

Just when it started, it ended just as quick.

He laughed, and that pouted look on my face.

''ahem, not to be rude,'' I scoffed, ''but, me and father, have some questions'' Gregory said, hmm… he's being civil, maybe he's starting to believe us?

''oh, no It's no problem ask me anything'' tony said, clearly embarrassed by causing our little scene, and sitting down on one of the couches, I sat down next to him, and wrapped my arm around him, looking cautious at father and Gregory.

''first off, why would your parents hit you?'' Gregory shot out, way to be blunt there huh, brother?

'' well, it first started as their marriage problems, then it moved to whatever irked them, and then it moved to me when I turned fifteen years old, that's when it got worse'' tony said, looking down at the ground at the end of his sentence.

''what happened, when you turned fifteen, How did it get worse?'' father asked, keeping his face serious the whole time, making it hard to read.

''when I was fifteen, I started to get feeling for boys, of course Reyna knows how,'' he shot a smirk, at her, causing her to blush a violent red.

''she will get to that, when I'm done,'' he said, to them before they could speak.

''um, I have a question?'' Anna spoke up.

''yes Anna? What is your question?'' Tony said, looking at her.

''well, this is totally not related, but Reyna said you were being abused for seven years? Wouldn't that make you ten?'' Anna said I looked at him, a couple months after we left.

''yes, that is correct, why?'' tony said, scrunching his eyebrows together, watching her.

''well, that is a couple of months after we left, did they do anything to you?'' Anna asked.

''like abuse? No all they did then, was yell and throw things at the wall or whatever'' tony answered, casually.

''oh, okay'' Anna said, and started to twirl her hair around.

''does anyone have any more questions?'' tony asked, looking around at us.

''no, I don't think there's any more tony, thank you for answering our questions'' mom said, smiling at him.

''It's no problem, it helps to talk about it sometimes'' tony said, smiling up at me before looking at Reyna.

''now Reyna I believe It's your turn, to tell the tale of what happen at our sleepovers'' tony said, blushing a little from what I believe is the story that is to be told.

''okay, here it is this is my point of view of what happened'' Reyna said, while beginning to tell her story.

I think this is going to be amusing…

_**(Flashback to Reyna and tony sleepovers) there will be interruptions of comments**_

_So, me and tony were just finished watching, __**''harry potter and the prisoner of Azkaban''**__ and were soon going to bed, since we were tired, and had to get up in the morning. __**''what's harry potter?'' ''it a book series, and got turned into a movie series, which reminds me we need to catch up tony, since we haven't seen a couple of the new ones''**_

_I had gone to bed hours ago, around midnight when I was woken up, again around three in the morning._

_I heard moans and shuffling, and bits of talking, __**''can I just slip out of here until your done speaking?'' '' no, tony'' ''groans''**_

_I looked over where tony was and saw he was the source of the noise._

_I got up and turned my nightlight on, and walked over towards him._

''_tony, wake up'' I shook him, waiting for him to show any signs of waking up.__** ''you should know Reyna, that waking someone up is not the right thing to do if there sleep talking'' ''shut up, tony I know that now''**_

_He moaned and turned over, so he was facing me._

_Then I saw what he must be dreaming about, he had a hard-on. __**''blushes, Reyna! Did you have to say it like that?'' ''well, would you rather have me say boner?'' ''…continue'' ''I thought so''**_

''_oh,'' I whispered, to no one, and walked to my sleeping bag, ''I'm just going to sleep on the couch'' I said, to no one again, why am I talking to myself! __**''did you really just ask yourself that'' ''...shut up, Gregory'' **_

_I picked up my sleeping bag and headed to my couch, at the far end of my room. __**''I was wondering why you were on the couch'' ''well, now you know'' **_

_I cast one last look at tony, before I went to sleep, but i heard tony say something, before I fell asleep._

''_Rudolph'' tony whispered, before staying still, and falling asleep. __**''but isn't he already asleep?'' ''didn't I tell you to shut up?'' ''I'm aloud to comment'' ''Reyna stop, and continue''**_

_**(Flashback over, present time) **_

''that's it, was else is there to say?'' Reyna said, looking at tony with a confused face.

''oh, well when you ended it like that, I thought there was more to it'' tony said, a very faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

''well, then I think we should call it a night, you two need to get to sleep, we have kept you up far enough'' mother said, getting up.

''oh, it's no problem Mrs. Sackville-bagg I've stayed up all night before a lot of times'' Reyna said, getting up also.

''please, dear call me Freda, and you must sleep, so I bid you a goodnight'' mother said, before going upstairs with father following her.

''so,'' Reyna said, breaking the silence.

''okay, then what are we supposed to do? I'm like wide awake now'' tony said, looking at all of us.

''I know, me too'' Reyna said, flopping back down on the couch swinging her legs back and forth.

'' you know Gregory, Reyna likes bad boys'' tony said, to Gregory I about choked on air, even though I didn't need to breathe.

''tony! What are you doing?" Reyna said, choking a little, blushing as red as a tomato.

I saw Gregory smirk from the corner of my eyes.

'' really, I wouldn't have guessed'' Gregory said, smiling a bit.

Wait, Gregory smiling?

Maybe, we _can _get Reyna and Gregory together.

I got up, ''would you like, anything from the kitchen Reyna?'' I said, walking to the kitchen slowly waiting for her answer.

''oh, no thank you'' I walked, into the kitchen, and went for drawers looking for a piece of paper to pass to tony.

''what are you looking for?'' tony voice rang out; behind me I jumped and turned around facing him.

'' I was looking for a piece of paper, but since you're here I don't need it anymore'' I said, closing the drawer I had opened.

''well, I'm guessing you wanted to ask me something?'' tony said, coming and standing beside me.

''yes, the first one Reyna and Gregory can't know,'' I dropped, my voice low and whispered it into tony ear.

Tony shivered, and nodded, looking up at me to continue.

**(3) **''the other one is, would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?'' I said, looking him in the eyes.

''well, considering It's my birthday in next week, sure!'' tony said, excitedly.

Wait next week is his birthday? Why didn't he tell me?

''It's your birthday, next week? Why didn't you tell me? I would've done something special with everyone'' I said, to him curiously.

''well, Reyna knows and I was just going to stay home, and do nothing I mean my 'parents' don't do anything, they just beat me harder'' he said, shrugging his shoulders and looking at the ground like it was no big deal.

''anyway, what can't Reyna and Gregory know?'' tony said, changing the subject and lowering his voice.

''well, obviously Reyna and Gregory like each other, why don't _we_ get them together?'' I said, looking at tony waiting for him to say something.

Tony smiled, ''that's what's I was thinking! Now we can team up and get them together!'' tony gushed, excitedly I couldn't help, but chuckle at his excitement.

''okay, we need to have official operation name'' tony said, staring at the ceiling thinking.

'' what is an operation name?'' I asked, curiously.

Seriously what is it?

''oh, It's what you call the operation were coming up now,'' tony answered, pacing while thinking again.

Oh, okay.

''I got it! What about, operation-get-Reyna-together-with-Gregory?'' tony said, looking up at me.

''isn't that obvious, of what we're doing?'' I said, looking down at him quirking my eyebrow at him.

''well, yes but I couldn't come up with a different name'' he said, defending himself.

I kissed his lips, and pulled away smiling at him.

''now we better get back before they suspect something'' I said to tony, before heading out the door.

He stood there for a minute smiling and touching his lips, before following me out the door.

''what took you two so long? Not doing anything naughty are you?'' Gregory said, looking at us accusingly, I saw Reyna silently laughing.

''no, we were having a discussion, which is none of your business Reyna so I'm not telling'' tony added, when he saw Reyna about to speak.

''damn'' I heard Reyna curse softly.

**(4) **''umm, I got to use the loo'' Reyna said, before getting up and, walking rather fast to the loo.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before Reyna came back.

''umm, tony can I speak to you? Like alone?'' she asked, him blushing madly.

''Reyna I think I know what you want to talk to tony about'' Anna said, looking at her.

''you do? Thank god I thought, I would have to talk to tony'' Reyna said, looking relieved.

''It's alright, do you mind if I go with you?'' Anna said, getting up and stood there waiting for her answer.

''I don't mind, but you can handle it right?'' Reyna asked, looking a little worried.

''oh, yeah I can handle it'' Anna said, before walking her to the door.

''umm, not to be rude Reyna, but what the hell are you talking about?'' tony said, with that cute adorable confused look on his face.

''oh, umm, you see I have to go home because I have my, umm my time of the month'' Reyna said, of really embarrassed.

''oh, well do you want me to come with you? And are you coming back?'' tony said, getting ready to stand.

''no, tony stay here and hang with the boys, it will be good for you.'' Reyna said, opening the door before peeking her in to say one last thing.

''oh, and I might come back, it depends'' then she was gone.

We looked at each other, looking for something to do.

''what does she think boys do to hang out? We're not normal'' tony said, getting up and looking for something to probably do.

''ah ha'' tony muttered, looking at the source, of what he was looking for, which from what I could see is a piece of paper, and a pencil.

''you're going to draw?'' Gregory said, arms crossed, looking at tony, with his eyebrow up.

''yup, I pretty good if I say so myself'' tony plopped on the floor, and started to draw.

''well, I'll be going now'' Gregory said, getting up from his spot, and headed for the stairs.

''wait Gregory,'' tony called, looking from the picture he was drawing.

''what do you want, mortal?'' Gregory said, looking tony, clearly uninterested.

''before you go, I wanted to ask you some questions'' tony said, while drawing his picture.

''fine, ask'' Gregory said, uninterested, but a little interested into what tony wants to ask.

''okay, first is: do you like Reyna? And don't say, no I don't she is a stupid mortal'' tony asked, looking straight into my brothers cold eyes.

''fine, she is interesting, but that's all I'm going to say'' he said, looking annoyed, at having to answer a stupid question.

''okay, fine next one is, do you really believe me when I say I am being abused?'' tony said, looking away.

''…I don't believe it a hundred percent, but I do believe it, just not that much'' Gregory answered, looking at tony.

''okay'' tony said, he started on another piece of paper.

''what are you drawing?'' Gregory asked, I looked at what tony was drawing at first.

It was a graveyard, it looked like the one me and tony met, from a few years ago. It had the trees, in the back, and the graveyards were, all looking like, well gravestones. The grass looked dead, and it clashed against the tombstones, like the wind was blowing that day. There were people in it; there were two little boys, a little girl, a teenage boy, and what it looked like the parents.

''is that, when we met seven or eight years ago?'' I asked, looking at the beautiful work that tony drawn.

''yup, if I had my colored pencils from my room, I would be able to color it in, but this would have to do'' tony said, before getting up and putting down the now done picture he was drawing before.

''what's the one, you just got done?'' Gregory said, peering over his shoulder.

''oh, It's almost the same one, but it different because that is when Rudolph and I met again'' tony said, putting it on the table so we could see it better.

It was the same backgrounds, but it only had two boys this time and was bigger; the ground looked like it was covered in snow, and gravestones were covered in ice and flurries of snow.

''this is amazing, I didn't know you could draw so well'' I said, to him, he blushed and looked away.

''me too'' Gregory murmured, and sat down again.

''well, I started to draw a lot when I was sent to my room, after my beatings, the more I draw the more…emotionally they became'' tony answered.

''cool'' came from Gregory.

''well, I'm going to up to my bedroom'' Gregory said, and went up.

''goodnight Gregory'' tony called up, and went and turned to me.

''these, really are amazing, you know'' I said, to tony while looking at the one he made so far again.

''thanks'' tony said, a little embarrassed.

''so, what do you want to do now?'' I asked, trying to stop the silence even though it's like leaning towards, two a.m. in the morning.

''well, I was going to stay up for Reyna, but I know she has Anna'' tony said, getting up and stretching.

And some of his skin was exposed.

I like it.

''well, you might as well get some sleep it would do you no good of being tired tomorrow'' I said, rubbing my hand in his shirt, and rubbing his skin.

I heard his inhale of his breath, ''your right, I should get to sleep but one of the other reason is that I don't want any more flashbacks, I hate them'' tony said, roughly rubbing his eyes from the tears threaten to spill out.

''damn it I'm always a fucking cry baby!'' he cried out, throwing himself on my lap.

''it doesn't make you a cry baby tony, it just means your human'' I said, rubbing his back up and down, calming him.

''I know, but it hurts seeing it again, again, and again every night'' tony whimpered, sniffling wrapping his arms around my neck.

''I know, but think of it this way, it will get better soon'' I said, consoling him.

''well, I wish it would come faster, It's taking a fucking long time'' tony said, in my neck.

I chuckled, ''me to tony, me too'' I whispered, I felt him slowly starting to go limp, so I carried him bridle style into our bedroom, and tucked him under the covers.

I was just about to go write a note for Reyna, when tony latched on to my arm.

''don't go, please'' tony said, looking up at me with those bloodshot eyes, and the amazing blue eyes I have ever seen.

''I'm just writing a not for Reyna, I'll be up in couple minutes'' I said, he let go of me and snuggled in the covers.

''fine, but you better'' he mumbled, I snickered as quietly as I could, as I went down the stairs.

I went into the kitchen, and pulled a piece of paper, than went into the living room for the pencil tony had used.

I sat it on the table and wrote:

_**Dear Anna and Reyna,**_

_**If you are reading this it means, you have come home somewhere in the night. Tony wanted to wait up for you, but couldn't because,sleep came over him, I went up with him, but not before I wrote this to you, so we are all up stairs.**_

_**Love**_

_**Rudolph **_

I stuck it, on the table I had wrote on and went up the stairs, to join my love.

I opened the door, to our room and kicked off my shoes and snuggled under the covers with him.

He snuggled into me, I wrapped my arms around him, and whispered ''I love you tony''

''I love you too, ruddy'' he murmured, before he drifted fully into his sleep.

I fell asleep, with him in my arms, feeling the happiest i ever been.

**A/N i finally got this out! I bet you all thought I wasn't going to update, huh? But I did, this is basically my present to all of you! So here are a few notes, from the top:**

**(1) so I know I said, ten to twelve years in the first chapter, but I realized that would make him too young, (since this isn't supposed to have happened till after they left.) so I have gone and fixed that.**

**(2) I figured you didn't; want to go through that memory again, so I didn't put that in there.**

**(3) Okay, so the time line is like winter, (like where I Am.) so it is like Sunday.**

**And, in case anybody didn't know a loo is, called a bathroom in British…I think.**

**So I'm trying to keep there, Victorian ways still, like there personalities, (which I hope I got right!)**

**And sorry, for the whole rushed fight scene between Gregory and Rudolph, (you guys were probably looking forward to that.) I didn't think anything else needed to be in there…**

**And one more, okay, I will have a picture of the present and past house, of Reyna up soon.**

**And if you want you can draw what you think tony drawled it doesn't have to be perfect, just say like: the scene from this story, from this chapter, and from this author, if you choose to draw. And if you do draw, can you send me a link so I could see how you guys, did? That would be awesome.**

**So to wrap it up, happy Christmas, merry Christmas, and a happy new year! **

**and Review! please? they make me super happy!**


	5. Tony

**It Will Be Okay **

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot …**

**A/N: so sorry I have not updated, i just couldn't find my muse for so long! And I admit, I kind of forgotten about this a little until an anonymous reviewed! So I tried to get as much as I could! Peace and happy reading!**

**Tony Point Of view **

I could tell my body was twisting around from my dream because I could hear Rudolph trying to get me to wake up from my nightmare.

''tony! You have to wake up, it's just a dream! It happened already! Please wake up!'' Rudolph pleaded; I could feel his soft hands on my shoulders shaking me, but to no luck.

I was stuck in here, in my own personal hell.

''_all you are an ungrateful boy! We should have never had you! You were only a mistake!''_

How could possibly forget that?

My parents didn't want me! They just had been a drunken one night stand and then nine months later, boom! I came along.

''_you should have never been born! Then I wouldn't have had to marry your mother!''_

Yeah, did I tell you my dad was forced to marry my moth- Dottie?

Yup, she threatened to call the police that he had raped her that night, and tooken advantage of her.

''_you ungrateful brat! Get over here!'' _

Why can't I wake up? I'm fully aware of what's going on.

So why am I not waking up?

''please tony, you mean too much to me! Please wake up!'' my love, Rudolph is pleading again I can hear it.

I force myself to shift, and get half my body up, before falling down.

It felt like I was being weighed down by something heavy, I could move my eyes around but not open them.

''oh, sorry tony'' I felt ruddy get up, was he the one that I felt that I couldn't get up?

I tried again, with a look of concentration, (I'm pretty sure of It.) and tried to lift with no such luck.

''tony, Can you hear me?'' Rudolph asked, hopefully.

Of course I can, I love hearing your voice it's so beautiful to my ears.

_I felt like I couldn't breathe, I saw my 'parents' standing before me smiling evilly at me._

''_we are going to have so much fun tony, darling'' Dottie said, coming closer._

''_yes, but in order to do so, you need to shut your mouth!'' Bob said harshly, before hitting me in the ribs._

I gasped at the pain, clutching my side as my breathing came in ragged gasps now and then.

''tony! What's wrong? What is going on mom?'' I could hear the desperation in his voice.

I tried to wake up, but I couldn't no matter how hard.

''Reyna what is happening to tony?'' Rudolph asked, sniffing even though he can't cry.

''I-I can't answer that, I don't know'' I heard her say, I heard shuffling and then the squeak of the chair.

''_oh, tony don't you understand by now that we will always get what we want?'' Dottie said, taking my face in her hand, and dug her nails into my cheek._

I moaned in pain, and tried to rip her hand off, but it's like she had a death grip.

I managed to pull it off, with the remaining of my strength.

With one last thought of maybe trying to get my eyes open, the most amazing thing happened.

I opened my eyes.

I took a deep breath for a couple of minutes, before sitting up.

''Tony! You're okay!'' Rudolph said, hugging me to death.

''can't…breathe'' I gasped out, I just gotten my breathing controlled and then he comes over and hugs me like this?

Not that I didn't like it of course.

''oh, sorry tony'' he let go, almost immediately; I missed his cold presence already.

''how do you feel, tony? '' I heard Rudolph moms say.

''I feel fine, well rested I guess you could say'' I joked, smiling, but it disappeared when I saw their faces.

''what? What happened?'' I asked, fearing the answer.

''tony, it was like you were in a coma, you wouldn't wake up, and we didn't know if you could hear us or not, it was horrible'' My ruddy said, looking at me.

''what, how is this possible?'' I asked, looking at each and one of them.

''It's called, Sleep Paralysis, it happens when, you don't get the proper sleep, or you feel the sense of an evil presence, or you think someone is trying to harm you, even though there not there at all.''

''the symptoms are: difficulty breathing, and hallucinating experience any them?'' Reyna said, looking at me.

I nodded, glad to have an answer.

She went on, ''how to stop them is, avoid an irregular sleeping pattern,'' I blushed at that since I do have that, but hey It's not my fault! ''don't sleep on your back, they said that most likely where it comes from, and someone else touching you or talking to you might rouse you out of it'' she said, getting off the computer chair and sitting down on the side of the bed.

I said, '' what time is it?'' I do _not_ like to wake up in the afternoon.

Reyna looked at me with an, '_'what the fuck''_ look.

''what? You know how I hate to sleep till noon!'' I said looking at her.

''yeah, I know that! But I just told you that you went into a Sleep Paralysis and you just say, 'what time is it?''' she said, watching me.

Yeah, that did sound dumb now.

''okay, now it sounds dumb, but I'm pretty sure I experienced this sometime when I was younger, but I can't remember, so I'm not worried,'' I stopped and taking an breather, ''so, what time is it?''

''It's,'' she looked down at her phone, ''1:28 p.m.'' she said, watching my reaction.

''oh,'' I said, quite angrily that I slept this long.

I moved to the side of the bed, and stood up.

They watched me as I went to the door, and opened it.

I paused, their staring getting to much.

''what, are you staring at?'' I said, crossing my arms across my chest, staring at them to see how they like it.

''nothing, it's just that well, we weren't expecting you to get up so soon.'' Anna said, looking around awkwardly.

''oh, well I was going downstairs to get something to eat, since I'm hungry'' I said, shrugging my shoulders and walked down the hall.

I heard them all, getting out of the room, and follow me.

''you know, you don't all have to watch me as if I'm going to fall at any moment'' I said, once I get down the stairs and jump on a couch.

''we weren't human'' I heard Gregory snarl.

''okay, but I'm just letting you know that you don't have to keep watch.'' I said looking at Reyna.

''why are you looking at me? I don't like stay up in your room worrying my guts out'' she said, Laughing nervously.

''right'' I said, drawing the 'right' out.

''so what was in the nightmare, tony? It had to be something bad'' Rudolph said, looking concerned like the cute boyfriend he is.

''it was about, it was like fragments of sayings from Dottie and bob'' I said, picking at a thread on my shirt.

''what did they say?'' I heard Rudolph mom ask curious.

I looked at her, and then looked away; I don't think I could say it while looking at her.

''Dottie said, 'all you are an ungrateful boy! We should have never had you! You were only a mistake!' and, bob said, 'you should have never been born! Then I wouldn't have had to marry your mother!' and then one of them said, 'you ungrateful brat! Get over here!''' i said, get to choke up on my emotions.

I don't think I could go on; it's too painful to say.

''is that it sweetie?'' Rudolph mom asked, nicely.

I shook my head and tried to continue, ''then, they were saying, 'we are going to have so much fun tony, darling'' Dottie said, coming closer. 'Yes, but in order to do so, you need to shut your mouth!'' Bob said harshly, before hitting me in the ribs.'' I said, closing my eyes and rested them against my clenched hands, trying to not let the tears flow in front of all of them.

I heard her gasp, ''that's terrible! Were you alright dear?'' she said, moving to see the damage when there is nothing to be seen.

''yes, Rudolph mom'' I said, smiling for her concerned.

''oh, dear call me Freda! It makes me sound old'' she said, smiling at me with her fangs poking out.

''okay'' I stood up and walked to the kitchen, enough talking I'm hungry!

I went to the counter and picked up an apple, and took a bite out of it.

'' how are feeling tony?'' I heard ruddy say, coming up from behind me and kissing my neck.

I almost dropped my apple.

I tried to smother my gasp, but I don't think I covered it well enough.

I felt him smile against me, with his fangs so close to my neck.

I unconsciously leaned up to touch them against my neck.

I felt him freeze, and pull back.

''tony'' he said, warningly looking down at me.

''I know, what you're going to say, can you imagine with me at least?'' I said, giving him my bestest puppy dog eyes.

He groaned under his breath and said, '' I will for you, but the answer is still no'' he said, playing with my hair.

I sighed in defeat, he won this time but I'm still going to push him.

I want to be like him, so he doesn't have to worry about me being hurt all the time.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the mouth.

He slowly pushed me against the wall, and slid his hands under my shirt.

I wriggle from being ticklish, he seems to know that and goes up even farther and rest his hands there for a minute before tickling me.

''ha ha ha! Stop it ruddy! That tickles!'' I said, while giggling.

''and that's exactly what I'm doing that for!'' he said, smiling at me with his fangs glinting in the light.

''please! I can't breathe!'' I said, laughing trying to pull his hands from tickling me.

''alright, I will stop, but only because you asked so nicely'' he said pecking me on the lips.

I gripped my sides, and slowly slid down the wall trying to get some air into my lungs.

''you okay? I didn't hurt you did i?'' he said, concerned for me.

''yeah,'' I wheezed out, ''it's just sharp pains, because I'm not breathing in enough'' I said, breathing getting controlled by now.

I lift my hand off of my ribs, and stand up.

''see? Perfectly fine'' I say, with a smile.

''okay, is you say so'' he said, grinning before closing the gap between us.

It didn't last that long.

''is everything decent in here? I heard moaning and then some giggling?'' I heard Reyna say.

I turned around and see her hands over both eyes, but kept peeking out of them.

''Reyna! We weren't doing that!'' I said, walking over to her and pulling her hands from her eyes to show her that we were not doing 'it'.

''oh, thank goodness! If you were I thought I would have to bleach my eyes!'' she said, in mock horror.

I laughed out loud, at the image of that.

''so what are Rudolph's parent and Gregory doing out there?'' I said, picking up the long forgotten apple on the table and taking a bite out of it.

''oh, well nothing much'' she said, before sitting down at the chair next to me on my left.

I took a bite out of my apple, and turned it around and then munching on the other side.

''hello, mortals, hello brother'' Gregory said, standing by the doorway.

''what did I say about being called a mortal?'' Reyna said, about to stand up, but I quickly got up and pushed her back down into her chair.

''Reyna control your temper!'' I said, and sat down in my chair again finishing my apple.

''yeah, Reyna control your temper'' Gregory said mockingly.

''Gregory knock it off!'' Rudolph shouted at him, clearly getting pissed off at Gregory.

''why? Am I upsetting the poor human?'' he said, taunting her.

''that's it! I had it; I'm not some stupid human or mortal! I am more than that!'' and before I could stop her, she swung back and punched him in the face.

''ouch'' he said, grinning at her.

I looked at her, and saw that her hand was swelling, and she had tears in her eyes.

''Reyna are alright?'' I asked her carefully, knowing she did not like it when she showed pain.

''yes'' she choked out, before running out of the room, and up the stairs.

''I will go check on her'' I said, about to walk towards the door, but Rudolph grabbed my hand and looked at me.

''I will go check on her, besides I need to get to know her more'' he said, smiling and then he ran up the stairs to check on her.

I sat on my chair, completely bored.

''can we talk?'' Gregory said, looking at me with his blood red eyes.

''what do you want to talk about?'' I said, looking up to him, curiously.

''can we go somewhere more private?'' he said, watching my every move.

''fine, let's go'' I said, sighing.

I didn't really want to go, but I was curious to what he had to talk to me about.

We went up the stairs, and went to one of the guest bedrooms.

He opened the door, and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

''are you going to sit down or not?'' as he saw me just sitting there in the doorway.

I walked over to the bed, and sat down on it.

Silence filled the air, and it was awkward.

''so'' I say, lying back against the bed.

''what did you want to talk to me about?'' I said, hoping this to be over and done with soon.

''how long have you known Reyna? And when did you become friends?'' I heard him speak, softly.

I lied there shocked, had Gregory actually spoken _nice_ to me? And asked about Reyna?

''umm, well to start it off, I have known Reyna for about,'' I think about it, I became friends with her after a couple months after they left so, about six years?

''six years I think, I mean she and I became friends about a couple of months after you guys left'' I said, smiling when I thought back to that memory.

''and when did you become friends with her?'' he said, getting interested.

''well, it went back to a few months when you left…'' I said, telling him how we met.

_**(Flashback to when tony first met Reyna) beware there may be comments from the both of them.**_

_I had just come from school, when I saw a girl that looked a year older than me getting picked on._

_She was on the concrete floor covering her face from her tears._ _**''I will murder them'' ''Gregory Reyna already gotten her revenge on them'' ''I don't care, I want to murder them!'' **_

_I walk over there and said, ''hey! Stop picking on her! What did she ever do to you?'' I said angry that they would do such a thing to her._

_The girl they were picking on looked up at me curiously._

_I looked down at her, and offered her my hand._

_She looked at it and grabbed it to pull herself up._

'' _thank you…?'' she trailed off, not knowing my name.__** ''wow, you save her and you didn't even tell her your name'' '' I was a little busy''**_

''_tony, tony Thompson'' I said, smiling._

''_hey are you dweebs done chit-chatting now so we can continue with what we were doing?'' one of the bullies said, getting ready to kick. __***growls* ''that asshole'' **_

_In a quick motion, I Reyna grabbed his ankle and twisted, forcing him to fall._

_I heard the 'CRACK' in his foot as he was forced on the ground and on top of it._

''_let's go!'' I heard them all scream, I grinned even more if that was possible._

_I looked at Reyna, and she looked back at me._

''_that was awesome! Did you see their faces?'' I said, excitedly._

''_yeah! They were like, 'holy crap!''' she said, mimicking the bestest face she could of their reactions._

_I laughed, her expression was so funny! Once I calmed down, she looked at me._

''_hey do you want to come to my house and play Barbie's?'' she said, looking excited. __**''um what are Barbie's?'' ''you seriously don't want to know'' **_

''_sure, why not, it sounds like fun!'' I said, she then picked up her backpack and we walked to her house._

_(End of flashback) _

''I can't believe she was being bullied…'' he said, trailing off.

''I know, that's why she hates it when people call her names, especially when you call her 'mortal' or ' human' it really gets on her nerves'' I said, explaining.

'' I didn't know that'' he said, looking away.

''well, now you know'' I said, watching him.

''Gregory is the reason you asked me to come in here, because you like her?'' I said, i really hope that was case, because then we would only have Reyna.

''what? No'' he said, shocked that I would say such a thing.

''come on Gregory, I'm won't tell anyone'' I teased, except maybe Rudolph, but don't tell him that.

''fine I like her, she fascinates me'' he said, crossing his arms across his chest like a child that didn't get his own way.

''okay, is there anything else that you want to ask me?'' I said, watching him curiously it was great talking to Gregory, it made him more human.

''yes, there is'' he said, hesitantly.

''well, then go on, ask away! You guys are like my family, and Reyna is like the sister I will never have'' I confessed, watching him as he mulled things over.

''Why did your father, '' I flinched, '' sorry, _bob_ stay with Dottie even after you were born?'' he asked, curious as to why he would do that.

''I honestly do not know the answer to that'' I said, honestly and I didn't they never spoken to each other unless they were out in public or fighting.

''okay then, how come people didn't notice anything different going on?'' he said, his eyebrows pushing down.

''well, I have heard bob and Dottie talking that they couldn't keep doing it every day, that had to do it every now and then, since they heard one person whispering to someone while looking over at me'' I said, not knowing that I was pressing on one of my old scars.

''what did they do to you?'' he said, watching as my fingers brushed ragged scar on my elbow.

''well, I guess bob said something that pissed off Dottie and she took a knife and she just carelessly drew into my elbow'' I said, tracing it all the way down to my forearm.

He got up and sat down next to me.

''anything else you would like to know?'' I said, looking over at him.

''not right now, I can't think of anything else'' he said, before taking my arm and stretching it up into the air, to see the full length of it.

It was at least 3 inches long, and went down like a zigzag.

''alright, but just so you know,'' I started, making sure he was paying attention.

He looked up from my arm, but was still turning it in his hands.

''Reyna is the closest thing I have, and you guys are my family, and if I lose her it will be as if I'm losing apart of myself'' I confessed, watching his reaction.

He took a deep breath, and let go of my arm and said, ''I would never hurt her intentionally or on purpose, I guess you could say I'm picking on her is because I was trying to get her attention'' he said, looking down.

He suddenly got up and looked down at me.

''and my family, won't let anything happen to you, mother already thinks of you as her son'' he said, and left the room.

I sat there for a few minutes and then left the room to go to me and Rudolph's room to see how they were making out.

I opened the door, and walked in and saw them talking, and saw Reyna hand all wrapped up.

''so what you guys talking about, that has you so intrigued into not hearing me come in? Nothing bad I hope?'' I said teasingly at them.

They jumped into the air, and turned and looked at me.

''tony I had no idea you were even there!'' Reyna exclaimed, surprised.

''tony, come join us please'' Rudolph said, patting the seat beside him.

I walked the rest of the way, and sat down.

Apparently that wasn't enough for ruddy, since he pulled me across his lap.

''so what were you guys seriously talking about?'' I said, nuzzling my nose into the side of Rudolph's neck.

''nothing, much just that Reyna has a total crush on Gregory!'' Rudolph shouting some of the words since Reyna was crawling and jumping to get Rudolph to shut up about it.

''Rudolph shut up! That is not true!'' Reyna said, trying to get at him.

He jumped up, with me wrapped around his waist, as he ran around the room trying to get away from her clutches.

Rudolph's laughed and managed to open the door with one hand, while the other holds me up.

He ran, down the hall to the edge of the stairs.

I let go of him, and planted my feet on the ground, and leaned up and kissed him on the lips before I turned to the stairs and then back to him.

''are you ready?'' I said, bouncing on the balls of my feet, excited.

''yeah, are you?'' he said, his eyes boring into my soul.

I was about to answer, but then we heard a shout from Reyna that meant that she was not that far behind.

''let's go before she catches us!'' I said, hurrying down the stairs.

''that's fine with me!'' he said, taking two at a time.

''you two will pay for this!'' I heard her shout, threateningly.

I laughed, took off for the living room, with Rudolph behind me.

I slipped over my foot and crashed into the couch that had Gregory on it, who looked amused.

''so what is Reyna mad about this time? It obviously has something to do with you two'' he said, looking at us.

I quickly got up, grabbed my arm, i landed on my wrist, and it hurt.

I sat on the couch and held it to my chest.

''tony are you okay? What happened to your arm?'' Rudolph said, coming over and picking it up tenderly and stroking the little swelling that was appearing.

''ow'' I said, trying to move it as slow as possible.

''tony! This is not over!'' Reyna said, as she came into the room.

Everyone looked at her and she looked at us.

She then noticed my wrist in Rudolph's hands.

''tony are you okay? What happened?'' she rushed over to where I was sitting and barely brushed her fingers across the now notice bump.

I hissed out in pain, and tried to take back arm.

'' I guess I didn't look where I was going, and ran right into the couch'' I said, standing to some ice packs.

''I pretty sure It's sprained'' I said, carefully examining it.

''I think so too'' Reyna said, looking at it.

''I will get some ice for it'' Rudolph said, standing up and going into the kitchen.

I sat back down, and lied back.

''how is your hand?'' I heard Gregory ask Reyna.

''its fine I guess, sore and pretty sure broken, and don't just think that I'm talking to you doesn't mean, your off the hook'' she said, looking right at him.

''oh I know, I was just asking, since it was your idea to punch me'' he said, a smirk coming on to his face.

''ugh! If it wasn't for my arm, I would so rip that smirk off your face!'' she said, eye brightened and her cheeks all red.

She was blushing.

Aw, Reyna is blushing at Gregory isn't that so cute?

''sure you would'' he said, just watching her.

''so what was all the running and screaming for dear?'' Freda said, looking over at us.

''oh, it was because me and Rudolph found out a secret about her ad she thought we were going to tell someone and chased us down the whole house'' I said, honestly.

''here you go tony'' Rudolph said, handing me the ice pack.

''thank you, ruddy'' I said, smiling up at him, and putting it on my wrist.

''well, what was the secret about?'' Gregory asked, interested.

''Gregory! That is very rude to ask!'' Rudolph mom said, with disapproval in her eyes.

He looked at me, waiting for me like I would tell him.

''sorry, no can do dude, she would hurt me if I do'' I said, sneaking a glance at Reyna, and saw that she was watching Gregory.

This was going to be great.

I yawned, and stood up, and looked at the clock.

Eight forty-five at night.

''I'm going to bed, night everybody'' I said, climbing the stairs, and headed to mine and ruddy room.

I felt someone pick me up bridal style and carry me the rest of the way.

He opened the door and placed me on my bed, and took off my clothes and replaced them with bed attire.

He chose a loose fitting grey shirt that went down to my thighs, and black boxers.

Perfect, just the way I go to bed.

After he puts on his pajamas he climbs in with me and wraps an arm around me.

I snuggle against him, and fall asleep.

**A/N okay so I finally got this chapter out! And you know I think my muse is coming back because this only took about a day! So I'm hoping this doesn't have too many places that don't seem correct, because it is like 3:00 am here and is going to bed like tony up there! **

**So please review! They do make me happy and write faster!**

**Oh yeah, did anyone see the hunger games? I loved it! And I would have updated on the twelfth but I decided that was my day since that was my birthday! I feel old…. **

**Any who please review! **

**XxPJOxTHGxHPxX**


End file.
